dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Evil Plan Unfolds!
Summary A large cloud of smoke plumes over the area as the entire area is void of clouds and Gohanks lands on the ground as he is exhausted from the attack and seems to be aware that the Machine Mutant survive the attack. Dr. Myuu manages to see Machine Mutant 17 in the smoke and has bulked up for unknown reasons. He sends commands to his creation with Android 17's eyes begin to glow red. The smoke clears and reveals that Machine Mutant 17 isn't their causing Goten to think they won, but a swift strike to the back of his neck confirms Vegeta's suspicions. However, as Gohanks attempts to lock on to the Machine Mutant; he has already moved and notices that Vegeta has also been knocked down. Gohanks fires his Trap Shooter in order to randomly hit Machine Mutant 17, but the Machine Mutant's ki is undetectable making it hard to track his location as each energy bullet levels the area. Machine Mutant 17 finally makes his presence known after firing his Mutant Blaster followed by his Blaster Shot. Gohanks is knock down as he reveals that he has bulked up and even tells him that he has the power to absorb energy attacks. Gohanks is now matched by Machine Mutant 17 as they continue battle one another across the skies before the two are knocked to the ground by a simultaneous kick to the face. Machine Mutant 17 uses his Mutant Machine Impact before responding to Gohanks attack with his Ultra Impact. Gohanks manages to recover before firing his Double Final Masenko at the Machine Mutant, but he chooses to dodge it instead of absorbing it before elbowing him in the back of the head. They continue to battle as Gohanks realises that Machine Mutant 17 is deliberately avoiding his absorption technique as Dr. Myuu reveals that he was laying at using his full power and is only using 80% of his true power. Android 17 flies over to Machine Mutant 17 as Dr. Myuu reveals that he took control of him while they were fighting and begins the next part of his plan. Machine Mutant 17 uses his Energy Rings to restrain the fused warrior as Dr. Myuu begins explaining that the two 17s will merge and take each others' power as their own. Machine Mutant 17 release his full power before initiating the fusion. As their fusion begins; Gohanks tries to free himself, but fails. A blinding glow blankets the area as the two finally merge into Super 17 causing the blinding glow to blanket the entire planet and causes several citizens to crash their cars as a result before Super 17 lands in the crater left behind by the Final Masenko. Dr. Myuu reveals that the plan involved one of them being foolish enough to use a powerful energy blast on Machine Mutant 17 and have him absorb into to increase his power, but Dr. Myuu is surprised that Super 17's power is higher than expected. Gohanks manages to get free and launches at Super 17. Battles *Gohanks: GT (Super Saiyan) vs. Machine Mutant 17 (Base/Energy Absorbed) Category:Fanga